When Falling Someone Must Lend a Hand
by websky
Summary: Natsume is recovering in the hospital the youkai attack, and when the doctor tries to diagnose the reason for Natsume's sickness, he recommends a specialist. Shigeru and Natsume travel to Shibuya so Natsume to visit the specialist. Though while wandering Tokyo, visions flood Natsume of a past visions flood Natsume of a past abusive household; and the youkai he'd made a deal with.


**Hey this is part of a four part series I'm doing, not necessary to read part one to enjoy this one-shot, but it will enhance the reading if you want to go ahead and read the first part, When Falling Someone Must Reach. **

**I'm writing this because of my great love of the Natsume series, and after picturing my own episode for the series, I found myself thinking of a four part arc involving our lovely Natsume Takashi. **

* * *

**Part 2: **

Memories surfaced, that of painted nails shoving him in a closet, leaving him there and just forgetting.

The bruises left behind on his cheek when he'd interrupted her, the cigarette burns along his arm, and the strange burgundy youkai that haunted the apartment.

It was all a dream though, Natsume waking to an odd air around him.

"Takashi-kun?"

Rubbing his eyes, Natsume felt slightly a-dazed. Nyanko was asleep not on his bed, but on the lap of Touko across from him. Since when was his futon so high up?

"Are you alright, should I call the doctor?"

Hospital, that youkai, right, how could Natsume forget.

"I'm fine Touko-san," Natsume said. He felt exhausted though, and judging by Nyanko he was still worn from the whole ordeal as well.

Touko gave a warm smile. "I'm glad, but I should really fetch a nurse, I was told to do so once you were awake." Touko lifted Nyanko-sensei and put him on Natsume's bed, the cat kept his eyes closed. It reminded Natsume of when he'd been shot with Matoba's arrow. Thinking of that guy made Natsume sick though.

A nurse came back and instead of changing Natsume's IV, took it out altogether. Shigeru was the one to come back with news of Natsume's discharge, a bag filled with some of his clothes on hand.

Natsume changed and Touko held Nyanko outside, while the doctor spoke with Shigeru. Before they left the doctor had asked them all to come to his office to address the hospital stay. Frankly Natsume wasn't looking forward to the meeting. How was he supposed to explain the youkai attack to his lungs?

"To be honest, I'd like to keep Natsume-kun here longer," the doctor admitted as the group settled into chairs in his office. "But I can't find anything seriously wrong with him or any lasting damage." Good news Natsume thought, it had just been the youkai.

Nyanko laid on his lap now, Touko on one side, an arm on his chair, and Shigeru leaning back in the other. It felt strangely protective having them both there. Natsume felt bad for worrying them over something like this.

"I want to recommend Natsume-kun go to a specialist in Tokyo. I've taken the liberty of booking an appointment already."

"Specialist?" Touko asked, probing for more information.

The doctor nodded. "Now I don't doubt you haven't been feeding Takashi, but that doesn't change the fact he's severely underweight, and though his iron levels are quite low, they shouldn't be at the level for the amount of reports written up by your school nurse this year." Takashi frowned, it wasn't like he could just explain that youkai's attacking and possessing him always seemed to end with him passing out in some way. "There's also the fact Natsume has fallen prey to a fever over seven times this year—and we're only in the month of May." The doctor shook his head, a silence overshadowing the room.

Shigeru was the first one to speak up for him. "Natsume's had a trouble past; I believe the instability from moving around so much has lead into this."

Natsume's stomach rolled. "Shigeru-san," Natsume said his head jotting up.

"Still that doesn't change the fact I think its best Natsume see a specialist, it can't hurt him, and it might contribute to the process of helping him grow out of this condition."

Unless this doctor had a cure for seeing youkai, Natsume very much doubted he would be any help.

Touko grabbed his hand. "Takashi-kun, it'll be alright."

He nodded slowly, Nyanko looking up at him from his lap finally awake.

Shigeru took care of it, as the doctor explained the medication Natsume would need to take for the next while, and possible symptoms, and the strict rule he be kept in bed the next few days. He still was burning a low-grade temperature after all.

Natsume couldn't help but feel the suspicion from the doctor as they ended the meeting. Still Natsume just kept a grasp on Nyanko and hoped that this was his last hospital visit.

The group got home early that evening, and Touko went to go make some rice porridge for Natsume while Shigeru watered down a wash-cloth for him. Nyanko-sensei slept at his side again. He hadn't woken the whole ride back.

The doctor had insisted it was in their best interest Takashi saw this doctor at least by next weekend. He was scared that what had happened to Natsume might happen again, as he didn't know the cause or cure to the problem. Natsume wished he could just explain the youkai had been dealt with and the curse vanquished, but that wouldn't exactly make sense, and Natsume didn't want to tell his foster parents about youkai just yet— or even ever.

Natori had said it'd been close for him, and they may be suspicious, but they probably didn't suspect youkai as the cause.

Of course Natsume had no real explanation for everything otherwise.

"Takashi-kun, how are you feeling?" Touko asked bringing the porridge into his room. Natsume went to sit up, but Touko motioned for him to lie back down. He didn't stop though, only smiling.

"I feel better," he said, and it wasn't even a lie.

Touko held his back as he sat up and ate in slow bites; he finished a good chunk of it before Touko got the pills ready for him. She helped lay him down after, wetting the wash cloth for his face again. She turned the lights off as she slid the door closed.

Natsume fell asleep, his body feeling worn out. Whatever had attached himself to his lung had really done a number on him. There was no need to see this specialist though.

Natsume closed his eyes and fell asleep.

In his dreams, he saw the image of a locked closet door again. Held back by a broom, that little Natsume could barely get open.

_Make a deal, and I'll free you_

Natsume gasped awake. A coughing fit washed over him. Usually his nightmares would never wake the Fujiwara's, but Shigeru was quick to respond to his momentary coughing spout—probably listening in after the hospital incident, hyperaware of Natsume.

"You alright," he asked, as Natsume finished. His throat still tickled.

"Yeah," he said, letting himself catch his breath. Why was he so exhausted still?

Shiegru helped lay him down again. He felt bad, worrying the two of them like this. Why couldn't he just get better and the two of them could go back to their usual lives not worrying about his existence. He was such a burden on them.

"Don't worry Takashi," Shigeru said, he wetted the cloth for him in the bowl again, and "we'll look after you." He placed it on Natsume's forehead.

Still even if he was a burden, he liked having the Fujiwara's there, to teach him kindness like this.

In the morning when Natsume woke up, he felt a lot better. By the time Friday rolled around his fever was gone and he felt he was gaining some more strength back.

Kitamoto, and Nishmura came to visit him after school Friday. He sat up for them, the covers draped over his legs. They brought his homework he missed, and told him about school and life while he was gone. They told him Tanuma and Taki hadn't come for the visit as they didn't want to overwhelm him with too many people. Though Taki had given Kitamoto some peaches that Touko had cut up and laid out for the boys.

"Are you getting better Natsume?" Nishmura asked, his voice wavering.

Natsume gave one of his best fake smiles. "Of course, after the doctor in Tokyo, I should be back at school and everything."

Nishimura laughed, and Kitamoto nodded, the three eating the peaches and chatting idly. As much as Nishimura complained about homework and cram school, he managed to help Natsume out with quite a bit he had missed.

By the time his two friends left, Natsume felt reasonably caught up for someone who'd missed so much school.

That next morning Touko helped Natsume pack a bag for the small weekend trip. Touko was staying behind to look after the house, and because it was already a lot for Natsume and Shigeru both to stay over at their relatives house.

"We'll be fine, we could take the night train back, but it's not worth stressing Takashi with everything happening."

Touko agreed, but she still thought it unfortunate that she wasn't joining them for the trip.

Late morning Natsume and Shigeru took the high speed bullet train to Tokyo, the doctor's office located just near the edge of Shibuya. Natsume slept most of the train ride; Shigeru adjusted his jacket so Natsume could use it as a blanket on the way. When Natsume awoke the two ate the lunch Touko had packed.

"You feeling alright?" Shigeru asked, as Natsume rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeah, a lot better." He faked the smile, feeling the ruffling in his bag. Sensei sure liked to tag along wherever Natsume went—well for now he didn't so much mind that.

Shigeru felt Takashi's forehead against his own with his hand. "I'm glad; I don't feel a temperature, hopefully the visit with the doctor will be an insight to your anemia."

Natsume smiled to the comment, hoping Shigeru wouldn't see through the act.

Together the two got off the train and took the subway to Shibuya together. As they got off Natsume and Shigeru sorted their way through the crowded streets to the University Hospital.

"I'll be fine from here Shigeru if you want to visit with your relative." Nayanko squished around in Natsume's bag; he quickly hid it behind himself. "I'll probably even be okay to take the train tonight Shigeru-san, there's no need to trouble your relatives with both of us staying."

Shigeru just smiled. "Don't worry Takashi, it's fine, I haven't seen Kanato in a while, it'll be nice to chat with him. And he has plenty of space with both his kids out of the house."

Kanato, where had Natsume heard that name before?

A flash of Natsume locked in the closet played through his mind.

_Make a deal. _

Natsume paled. "You alright Takashi?" Shigeru asked, his hand going to Natsume's shoulder.

Natsume nodded hesitantly. "Sorry, a bit of a spell there, just the anemia."

Shigeru frowned. "We should definitely stay the night then; I can't have anything worse happen to your health Takashi."

Natsume smiled softly. "Sorry, thanks Shiegeru, I'll be over after the tests."

The two said a quick goodbye before Natsume sought shelter at a shaded bench outside the hospital. He was early for the appointment, but frankly he didn't care if he was even late.

"Psh, Natsume, we're in Shibuya, we should get some takayi!"

Natsume waved the cat away, his mind cluttering.

"Hey Natsume, you okay?" Sensei sounded serious for once.

Kanato Mori, she'd lived in Tokyo, the outer area, in an apartment. It was a temporary situation, the other relatives he'd been with were downsizing by moving to Tokyo, and Kanato had spare space. He was only supposed to stay with her until they found another relative to take him in. Kanto Mori was young, in her twenties.

Perfectly capable of looking after an eight year old, except she hadn't bothered to care.

Natsume remembered sitting in her apartment, waiting for her to come back really late, not having eaten dinner. He took something from her fridge to eat, and she was mad when she came back smelling like sake and beer. She hit him and told him not to take the food she had to pay for. She was tight on money.

So next time Natsume just left the apartment to wander around and find his own food, which had made Mori more upset. So she locked him in the closet the next time she went out; and then she did it again when she wanted to bring a boy over and then again when she had a weekend trip. The only reason he'd gotten out of the closet was because of that youkai.

That burgundy youkai, like a beet, the way it's body gushed and it's serval eyes blinked at him.

_Human, let's make a deal. You can see me, can't you?_

Natsume covered his mouth to keep from throwing up.

"Sorry, Sensei," Natsume said, releasing his hold. "Just remembering a youkai problem."

The Kanoto that Shigeru was meeting with was probably Mori's father, Natsume didn't remember ever meeting him, maybe his wife, and how the family couldn't keep him cause it would mess with their sons studying. Mori was only supposed to be a couple of weeks. And she had, once Natsume had run away from her.

"Let's just go to the appointment," Natsume said, shoving Sensei back into his bag so they could enter the hospital.

Natsume waited for another ten minutes despite being quite a bit late for the appointment. By the time he was sat down a specializing doctor met with him who seemed nice enough. Dazai-sensei was his name, and he carried out a set of tests fairly similar to what had been done at the hospital back home.

He had Natsume change, and ran a whole CT scan, took blood from Natsume, and tested his breathing after an x-ray.

As Natsume was changing back into his clothes, the doctor came back in. "Alright, we should get the results in about a week's time, we'll call you and see if you need a follow up appointment in regards."

"Thanks," Natsume said, his head feeling a little light.

As Natsume left the hospital he found Nyanko chewing some taiyaki. "Nyanko-sensei," Natsume pelted, picking up the cat.

Using the direction card Shigeru had given him, Natsume managed through the subway fairly averagely, thanking the signs as he made his way through. With Nyanko's presence they seemed to be avoiding youkai, but Natsume couldn't help but feel something in the air.

"Natsume," Nyanko mumbled from the bag, a large force coming from just a train cart over.

"We're getting off early sensei," Natsume said, as he ran out with the other passengers casually walking. He was fairly close to the apartment already, and even with the dark skies Natsume didn't particularly find it dark with all the people walking around and shops reflecting sparkles—something usual to the city.

_Our deal, Natsume _

Natsume ducked into an alley, dropping Nyanko from his grasp.

The burgundy creature appeared out of the concrete.

_Natsume, let me help you, we made a deal. _

It had no mouth so it seemed to communicate directly into Natsume's head. Gosh he was feeling so weak.

Natsume dropped to one knee, why was the presence so overwhelming? Natsume coughed as he felt the eyes of the youkai bleed into him.

_You were scared back then. _

'I was', Natsume answered in his head. He'd admitted it.

The closet came into his mind, his hands unable to get out of the dark. _I'll help you,_ it said, _just make a deal. _

What had been the deal? Natsume wondered.

A bright light shattered over the area, and the burgundy youkai scattered away. Natsume must have passed out, because the next thing he knew some lady in heels and a dress was helping him out the alley and sitting him down somewhere as Natsume quietly told the woman the address of where Shigeru was staying.

"Natsume!" Shigeru said, he'd gotten there quicker than he'd realized.

Natsume apologized blaming his anemia. The voided presence was gone.

Shigeru and Natsume walked back to the apartment together, Natsume assuring a few hundred times he was fine, and Shigeru not believing him. Next time he wouldn't be allowed to go to the doctor alone, Natsume doubted Shigeru would let Natsume out of his eyesight for a few years.

"Oh hi Shigeru, welcome back," Kanoto greeted, a cup of beer in hand. Natsume didn't remark on how it was the same brand his daughter Mori drank.

"Sorry for the commotion," Shigeru said bowing his head. "I think Takashi's just going to try heading to bed."

Natsume bowed his head and smiled lightly. Kanto nodded his head, no recognition in his eyes. Maybe he was just another branch of the family, and Mori wasn't his daughter.

Natsume said good night, and headed into their spare room. He changed before getting under the futon. Nyanko slept beside him at a distance. He seemed content with everything, calling Natsume a weak human again.

As Natsume slept, he pictured the closet once more, except this time it was open. The burgundy monster at the other side.

_You promise me Natsume! _

Natsume woke in a cold sweat.

The sound of talking filled the other room; he probably hadn't even slept an hour.

Takashi slid the bamboo door open, Shigeru and Kanto we're cleaning up the dishes. On the other side of the room smoking a cigarette was Mori-san.

Natsume grabbed his arm instinctively, thinking back to the cigarette burns.

"Huh, who's this dad?" Mori said, snuffing out her cigarette. She looked the same, except shorter hair, maybe a few wrinkles under her eyes.

Shigeru turned around, spotting Natsume. "Takashi, I thought you'd gone to bed?"

"Ah. . .water. . ."he said, he couldn't think of another excuse. Though why would he need one.

The burgundy monster squirmed under the door crack. Natsume paled.

"Takashi?" Shigeru said, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"Ah, you're Natsume Takashi," Mori said it like it was vaguely familiar.

_Natsume, do you remember what you promised? _The burgundy youkai blinked one of its many eyes. It stayed still, than moved toward Mori.

"Wait, stop!" Natsume shouted.

The three adults in the room turned to look at him, Natsume frowned, and the burgundy youkai receded.

"Ah the water Shigeru, it's enough," Natsume said blushing.

Shigeru turned off the tap, he looked concerned.

Kanato threw out a beer can; the burgundy youkai squirmed back under the door.

"Actually sorry, I just need some air." Natsume fixed off his slippers, and put on his runners and grabbed his jacket.

"Natsume!" Shigeru called. But Natsume was out the door, following the burgundy as he ran along the balcony to the apartment. Rushing down some stairs, the youkai stopped when it reached the grass at the bottom.

When Natsume reached the blinking eyed youkai, he grabbed hold of it. "Wait!" he shouted.

_I was doing what you promised. _

"But I don't need you to!"

Natsume suddenly remembered it all, the way the youkai had talked to him through the closet, asking him to make the promise. Natsume, cold, alone and hungry, he finally agreed to what the youkai wanted.

He'd been shaking, when one the youkai's eyes blinked through the closet door.

_I'll release you, and in turn you'll promise that mean human to me. _

The burgundy youkai had opened the closet door for Natsume, the broom locking it off pushed aside.

_"Please, don't hurt Mori, she's bad, and hits me, but you can't eat her." _

_"So if she ever sees you again, that's when I'll eat her. If she ever comes back near you, I get to eat her." _

Natsume hugged his arms together. "I'm sorry, but you can't eat her. I'm better." Natsume unhooked his arms. "So, just leave."

The burgundy youkai blinked some more. _"You humans are so strange."_ The voice sounded vaguely out loud this time, not in Natsume's head.

Nyanko wandered down the stairs.

_I was promised the girl. _

Nyanko transformed. "Don't trust a human," he said, shining his light. The youkai scampered off.

"Sorry Sensei," Takashi said, rubbing his eyes.

Madara turned back into his cat form, scratching his ear after.

"Pretty harmless youkai, I doubt he could ever even eat a human, he can't muster up a physical form."

Natsume sat against the stairs. Somehow he felt out of breath.

"Weak human," Nyanko said, wandering away as another pair of feet ran down the staircase.

"Takashi?" Shigeru got to the bottom of the stairs, "are you okay?"

Natsume nodded, wrapping his arms around themselves. Shigeru took off his jacket, and put it around him.

"You can't just, run off, especially when you're recovering Takashi."

Natsume nodded, now he'd done it, upset Shigeru, over some stupid youkai and past living arrangement.

"You looked like a ghost when you saw Mori. . .have you met her before?"

Natsume thought about lying, but instead he just nodded.

"Did she, did she hurt you. . .Takashi?"

Natsume didn't answer, but he neither confirmed or denied it. Why did things have to happen this way?

After a beat, Natsume finally spoke, "it wasn't her fault, I was young, and she was young and Mori wanted to have fun. . .I just. . .I was a troubled kid."

Shigeru put an arm around Takashi.

"Mori was just picking something up from her father, she's not staying the night, and we'll leave early tomorrow morning." Shigeru brought his arms back. "I don't ever want to put you in a position where you feel like you're endangered, or uncomfortable Takashi."

Natsume wiped his eyes, "I—thanks Shigeru-san."

"Now come on, let's head back inside."

Takashi and Shigeru both got up off the stairs, and wandered back into the apartment.

Natsume made his way back to the room and fell asleep against the futon, and like Shigeru said, by morning Mori was gone, and the two left with a faint goodbye to Kanato.

They took the train home, and by early afternoon were back with Touko at the house.

"Ah Takashi, how are you feeling, was the ride okay?"

Natsume smiled. "I'm fine Touko-san, actually feeling pretty normal."

And it was true; he was feeling pretty normal again.

* * *

**Hope you'll be reading the next part, which will explore Natsume the specialist calling Natsume back, and offering a drug that can supposedly cure him of seeing youkai!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
